A power boat with surface or ground effects is well known and often consists of fixed wings in-between two catamaran hulls, or from a mono hull out towards two outboard pontoons. As well the wings can be cantilevered from a mono hull such as U.S. Pats. D359,941 D374,852 D379,451.
These mono hull designs are very effective, but the wings which protrude from the hull can be in the way for certain operations such as when docking, especially with a boat that is of larger size.
Other examples of mono hull ground effect boats are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,481,297 and 4,080,922. Both these examples use wings that are rotated down or up on horizontal hinges.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a surface effect winged mono hull where the wings can be easily and quickly extended for use and retracted inwards for docking and transporting.
Another object of the present invention is to improve on fuel economy on a narrow mono hull configuration as the boat hull is raised up in the water upon extension of the wings.
Yet another object of the present invention is to improve stability at higher speeds.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a simple method of mechanically extension and retraction of the wings.
Yet another object of the present invention is to reduce roll and pitch motion of the boat giving a softer smother ride in rougher water.
The power boat with extendable and retractable surface effect wings of the present invention has other objects and features of advantage which will become apparent from and are set forth in more detail in, the accompanying drawings and following details.